mary and lucy fun time
by BigJtheclown
Summary: i suck at summarys


Warning: This story contains lesbian incest between a two teenage sisters. If you don't like that stuff or are not mature enough for it, then I suggest you don't read this story. If you do, then enjoy.

My life has been what some might call perfect. I of course wouldn't agree with that.

Sure I'm part of a great family, have great parents and pretty nice brother's considering, a cute and fun younger sister, but what they don't realize is how much my sister Mary drives me crazy.

She is this tall, beautiful attention hog. If she wasn't a minister's daughter people might just be d calling her a slut for all the boy's she's dated in less then two years. I know I do alot.

And she never stays with any of them, just leads them on so they will all be pining for her and then she finds a new one. I was beginning to think she didn't even like boys and she only did this as an ego boost and to compete with me if I had a boyfriend!

Well, things were no different this summer whee hae had no less then three boys and I do say boys because they sure aren't men, but they all wanted to marry her. Please, like she'll ever say yes.

And yes, some might want to call me a hypocrite because I've had alot of similar problems with the boys I date, but it's nowhere the same. It isn't. Really.

Mary can even get in trouble, blow her education, head down the road of little miss delinquent and still have guys wanting to date her, well, probably to sleep with her, but still.  
Why you ask? Well, it's pretty obvious it isn't for her brains. But, the girl has the beauty part down to a tee. She can even dye her hair blonde and look great. Which really annoys me.  
I've watched her grow up and she sure did grow alright. She was taller than me by the time she was 12 and just kept going.

Her long slender legs and perfect breasts and cute round ass were all a constant reminder of how sexy she was.  
I don't know how many guys who came to pick ME up for a date, came inside and got a look at Mary and simply drooled right in front of me and it was a little much too take after about the 5th guy.

ft Did it matter that they only liked how she looked physically? Not to me. She was this beautiful, but irritating thorn in my side.  
Okay, enough complaining. Here's where everything changes.  
It was summer holiday's and the family was going to go away for two weeks, except Mary and I came down with the flu just days before we were supposed to leave.

So of course we got left behind and now I was stuck with Mary for two weeks and worse yet, I was stuck being sick with her in the same room as well.

After a couple days we were feeling a bit better and actually got up and started to sit in front of the tv and veg out for awhile.

It was a very hot day and neither of us was wearing much. Mary was always much more of an exhibitionist around the house and today was no exception. She was wearing the smallest panties you will ever see. Cute little pink ones that barely covered her ass and this almost see through worn out old white t-shirt she liked to wear.

Like she didn't enjoy the fact that Simon was always staring at her nipples and even dad couldn't help notice her very hot little body and she ate all the attention up and smiled while doing it.,  
Now, I wasn't wearing much more since it was so hot, but I did at least my white cotton panties covered my ass and I was wearing a bra in spite of the heat wave just because I always thought a girl should.

Well, we were watching tv and Mary was hardly sitting very dainty, she had one leg down on the floor and the other way up on the side of the couch and her little t-shirt was all bunched up right around her stomach and I couldn't help be distracted by her little floor show.  
I knew I shouldn't be looking and I sure knew I shouldn't be aroused by this and the very idea that I was really bugged me alot. She shouldn't be able to do this to me.

I was hypnotized by those long shapely legs and the way her panties hugger sor so tightly and the very sight of her nipples was something that really was too hard to ignore.  
She then got down on the floor in front of me and as she did the t-shirt slid almost all the way to her neck and I saw the bottom of her breasts from here and they were so soft, yet firm and I really wanted to reach over and turn her over so I could see them both.

Her panties were basically nothing more than a thong and I was getting a very nice view of her sexy ass and I was this was just making me hotter than I was to begin with.

I hadn't looked at the tv in about 5 minutes and was sliding my hand down my stomach and was rubbing my clit as I stared at my sister's partially naked body in front of me and as she said something to me I ripped my hand from between my legs and tried to focus on what she was saying.

"Lucy? Did you want to go for a swim?"  
What was I supposed to say? I couldn't say no we do this alot. "Sure, why not. Let's go get changed." I was getting off the couch and was about to walk upstairs and she stood up and walked over to me and smiled, "You know what. Since nobody is home let's be a little more daring today. How about going skinny dipping?"  
"Really? What if someone catches us?"  
"Come on Lucy. Loosen up. Nobody can see into out backyard. It's just you and me. We may never get ano cha chance to do something like this. Don't pass it up."

She was so convincing, it was like she had this way of getting people to say yes without doing a thing. "Your right. Let's do it."

Mary smiled and we walked into the back yard where the heat really became hot and I looked at her and said, "You go first. It's your idea."

Nothing phased her at all and she simply pulled her t-shirt over her head and stepped out of her panties and was standing before me completely naked. And what a sight this was. Whether she was my sister or not, she was a very beautiful girl and the body to match.

I had seen her naked more than once before, but this was different. This was alone with nobody else around. It was just so much more intimate than if the house was full of other brother's and sister's and parent's.

She was standing there staring at me and so I took a deep breath and removed my shirt and then my bra and then stepped out of my panties and I actually enjoyed the way Mary was looking at me and before I could say anything she took my hand and we both ran towards the pool and jumped in feet first.

The water was amazing. It felt so good and refreshing after being outside for only a couple minutes.  
We splashed around for awhile and did a few laps and then Mary got up and walked around the pool and onto the little diving board we had.

It was just like the scene from her movie, except she was naked as she walked around the pool. I didn't take my eyes off her either and enjoyed every second she was moving. I watched as she was now on the diving board and her figure was like this perfect shape and dimension and if I was so aroused right now I would be hating her some more.

She dove in head first and then she reappeared with her hair all wet and pulled back and she really looked so pretty as she smiled at me and I think for the first time in the day our eyes met and something happened.

It sot something from her. Not sure what, but it was real.

She swam up to me and stopped inches from my face and said, "I'm going to go catch some sun for awhile. You coming?"

I actually wanted to stay and swim for a bit and told her to go ahead and I would be getting out soon.  
She smiled and walked up the steps of the shallow end and I made sure to watch and it was really enjoyable to watch her walk away in the nude and my eyes followed her every step until she lie down on the large lawn chair and I shook my head and went back to swimming and I was more anxious to go lie down beside Mary that I was out of the pool and walking over to her in less than 5 minutes.

I walked slowly past her and again took in her body and it was getting very hard to keep doing this without being obvious.  
I was just about to sit down and Mary leaned over to me with that perfect smile of hers and I knew she wanted something, "Could you go in the house and grab the suntan lotion? It's way to hot out here to not have some on."

My first reaction was, 'Get it yourself you lazy witch', but I decided to ignore my first instinct and I walked past her and into the house and as I turned slightly to open the screen door I saw Mary's eyes on me and I can't say that didn't feel good. I found the lotion quickly and walked back out and say down beside her and was about to pour some into my hands and once again she turned towards me and smiled, "Could you do me first?"

How cute, do her she says. If only she knew. What she did seem to know is how to ask people to do things in a way they couldn't say no and this was no exception.  
I nodded that I would and she rolled over onto her stomach and for the first time in about 5 years I was going to put lotion on my sister's body. With the big difference being she and I were both nak

I rubbed my hands together and then slowly leaned down and put my hands on her soft shoulders and began to rub the lotion into her flawless skin. I was doing pretty good until my hands moved down her lower back and were nochesches away from her very cute round ass.  
I moved my hands down to her thighs, passing over her ass and continued to rub lotion all over her warm creamy thighs and then down her legs and then I moved back up and was going to do her arms and she turned her head towards me and said, "Lucy, you kind of have to put some on my butt you know, I don't want it getting burned."

Well, she did ask for it so I wasn't going to argue. I smiled at her and again nodded my agreement and slowly moved my hands down to her ass and soon had my hands working over first one firm ass cheek and then the other and this was really making me wet and I was so afraid she would notice so I moved away from her ass and that's when she turned over onto her back.

I'd never seen her naked this close up before and I'm kind of glad I didn't, because it was impossible not to be aroused by the sight of a beautiful girl naked this close to you.  
I wasn't sure if she was aware that she had this kind of effect on me, but I kind of think she must have.

I tried to act calm and poured some more lotion on my hands and sat down the bottle on the table and then leaned down and started putting it on her arms and then her shoulders and neck and then over her face and then I was thinking about where I had to go next and it was making me both very excited and scared at the same time.

Mary didn't seem the least bit embarrassed by any of this and I decided I should be either, so I took a deep breath and put my hands on her flat stomach and then with one quick motion both my hands were now coverher her very amazing breasts.

Never did I imagine they would feel this good. This soft. This firm. I think I must have stayed there a bit too long because I felt Mary open her eyes and stare at me and I quickly removed my hands from her breasts and slid them down to her thighs and this wasn't much easier.

I moved down and got between her legs, which she had parted more than they needed to be and I started at her ankles and worked up her shins and then up her warm thighs and even moved all the way up her inner thighs and slid my thumbs up the sides of her pussy and was so tempted to just dive in with my tongue and lick her all over, but I held back and then moved them back up to her stomach and again I boldly moved them over her breasts again, this time caressing them openly and rubbing her alrehardhard nipples.

She let out a very slight moan and I pulled back out of instinct as I saw what I was doing and she opened her eyes and gave me that to die for smile and said, "My turn to do you. Lie down."  
I know the phrase was a bit crass, but the way she said was going to do me turned me on. I felt like I was becoming this little sex pot in only one day the way I was thinking and acting around my sexy sister.

Mary helped lie me down and was very quick to start rubbing lotion on my body and her hands felt so very good as they moved across my face and gently rubbed my temples and then moved down to my neck and shoulders and then she did both my arms and as she leaned over to do the right arm, her breasts were practically touching my mouth and this was just getting too much.

Was she doing this on purpose? Or was it all purely accidental. At that point I really didn't care and was more than happy to have her breastsbingbing back and forth against my lips.

Her hands then moved to my chest and then over my very ample breasts and she really got into caressing them and spent a very long time just moving over and over and all around my breasts with her soft hands, rubbing my nipples and squeezing them together with her two fingers before finally moving down my stomach and her hands moved right down between my thighs.

She pushed them apart with ease and then she used both hands to rub my right leg and did this all the way up to my thighs and then held it way up in the air and had me hold it for her as she slid her hands down my leg and all the way to my inner thigh where her fingers brushed over my clit and then moved to my left leg, where she again had me hold it way up high and she smiled as she used both her hands to lotion every inch of my leg and then she moved down to my thighs again and was really working them over and it was starting to feel more like a massage than someone just putting on some lotion and I didn't mind at all.

Now I was lying in this chair, both my legs up in the air and Mary between my legs and she was crawling up between them and was now inches away from my very damp pussy and she didn't say a word, she just smiled at me and then let her tongue slide over my pussy and I swear I almost passed out from the shock and because it just felt so good.

She slid her right hand under my ass so she could hold me close and with her left hand she began rubbing my clit and I was squirming in my chair at these amazing sensations and Mary really knew what she was doing and had me begging for more.

I just lie back, grabbed my breasnd snd spread my legs even more and enjoyed Mary's hot tongue as she began to really increase the speed of both her tongue and her fingers and the faster she went, the louder I screamed.

I was caressing my breasts faster and faster, rubbing and squeezing my rock hard nipples and every time I looked down between my legs and saw Mary's tongue lapping away at my pussy I felt as though I would lose it right there.

But Mary would have none of that and she just kept her tongue furiously moving all over my pussy and soon she slid one of her very long fingers inside me and I moaned so loud and smiled at her and she slowly slid it all the way inside and began to push it in and out of me very slowly at first, just letting me get used to this new and amazing feeling, but before long she was pushing her finger in and out of me faster and faster and she moved her tongue back to my clit and was soon she was licking me even faster than ever before.

My whole body was moving to the rhythm of her tongue and fingers and I had moved my hand down my stomach and was holding onto her head and pulling her even closer to me andas uas undulating my hips in a constant circle, letting her tongue reach places I had never been touched before.

I could feel her breathing become faster and she had moved her left hand underneath her own body and was rubbing her own pussy just as fast and hard as she could and then she slid another finger inside me and was now slamming two fingers up my pussy and I was moaning so loudly now I had to cover my mouth with my hand.

I couldn't stop from playing with my breasts and soon I just couldn't hold it in anymore and I was begging Mary to fuck me harder and faster and I didn't care who heard me I just wanted more and more and more of her tongue and fingers and I was starting to feel my body shake and

I looked down at my sister between my legs and her tongue on my pussy and I just let go and had the most amazing orgasm I had ever had in my life.

Mary gave my pussy one last long lick and then she got up and stood over me and pulled my legs down and then straddled my body with her legs and walked right up and stood over me and then she looked down at me with that sexy grin of hers and didn't say a word, just lowered her body towards my face and I was looking up and watching her very wet pussy come closer and closer and then soon she was right on my face and I held onto her thighs with my hands and had my first taste of Mary's delicious pussy,.

It was so good. So sweet. I couldn't stop licking her and was pulling her even tighter as I continued to just devour her with all I could muster.

She sounded so cute when she moaned and I just loved being able to do this to her and I really wanted to make her remember this day and I worked my tongue over her clit as fast as I could and the harder I licked, the louder she moaned and I got hot every time she screamed and I wanted her to feel so hot when she was done she would keep coming back for me.

I could see Mary playing with her nipples as I lie in this very comfortable chair and just seeing her hands on her own breasts made me smile so much.

My tongue then made it's way inside her pussy and she gave out the loudest little squeal and I started pushing it in and out of her slowly and then pushing it as far inside her as I could manage and then I would pull it out again and tease her with my tongue, just flicking it all around her pussy lips before sending it deep up her pussy again.

Mary would scream each time I entered her and I know she had her first orgasm as I continued to do this to her and was soon just diving into her so deep and fast and I really loved how it felt to be in control of my sister like this and didn't want to stop until she was so worn out from pleasure she couldn't move.

I switched positions with her and had her lie down and I put her long legs on the ground on either side of the chair and climbed up between her legs and enjoyed the view and then I got into position and was now holding her around her waste, her pussy now inches from my mouth and she looked so god the way she was restlessly waiting for me to continue.

Mary was so very wet now and I was loving this so much and I then removed my tongue and replaced it with two of my fingers and as I slid them up and inside her I climbed on top of her and put my lips on hers and kissed her for the first time.

She responded instantly and put her arms around me and her lips pressed against mine and I couldn't believe how soft her lips were and we just lie there like this for an eternity, with our lips locked and our tongues exploring each others mouth and with me slamming my fingers into her pussy so deep and hard and she was pushing back with her whole body.

I know we must have looked like we were in perfect synchronicity, as our bodies moved together as if we had been doing this forever and soon she was mumbling the words, "yes, yes, oh god."

Just hearing her talk like this and the urgency and passion in her voice made me so hot and I really leaned in and began to push my fingers in and out of hed shd she was holding onto me so tight now and continuing to moan louder and louder and I could feel her whole body tense up under me and she let out a high pitched squeal and soon she was lying beneath me, her body so relaxed, yet so tired and she looked up at me and there was that smile again and she leaned in for a kiss and I was more than willing to kiss her back and we kissed softly for a very long time and just lie there together in the sun, basking in the after glow of this very amazing afternoon.

The End.


End file.
